1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for mapping environments containing dynamic obstacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a conventional detection unit to generate a map of an environment, the map plots where the obstacles are and where there are no obstacles in the environment. However, the conventional detection unit cannot access every location of the environment as obstacles frequently block one or more paths of the detection unit. Furthermore, obstacles can be dynamic resulting in obstacles which were previously un-obscured, being partially or completely obscured. The dynamic obstacles can also mean that obstacles which were previously present are now not present. The conventional detection unit, however, leaves the obstacle or portions of the obstacle in the map of the environment even when the obstacle has moved when the obstacles is partially or completely obscured. This can lead to a number of obstacles appearing in the map of the environment which do not actually exist because they have since moved to a different location.
Thus, there is an unrecognized need for a more accurate method and system for mapping environments containing dynamic obstacles.